


Kylux Writing Prompts

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Shorts prompted by words, phrases, lyrics, songs, anything really, with a mix of different vibes.[Ongoing]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Gays in Space [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. "We have to stop."

**Prompt: “We have to stop.”**

Kylo crossed the space towards him, each step slow, calculated, and stopped so incredibly close to him. Hux could hardly breathe, the air being pulled from his lungs before it could be made useful. Kylo’s hand rose to hold him gently, cupped against his cheek, like Ren was scared he’s break. And he felt like he just might.

When Kylo leant in, connected their lips, he felt the universe around him cease to be. In that moment, only he and Ren existed, and he was okay with that. If only that feeling lasted longer, soon being drowned but fear. Hux forced himself to break the kiss, but couldn’t bring himself to move away. “We have to stop.” His voice sounded foreign even to himself, small and timid and child-like, desperate.

“Why?” Kylo asked, just as quiet but with confidence Hux didn’t possess as he kissed him again, just as tender as before. “Why should we stop?” And he kissed him again.

Hux was barely keeping himself on his feet. “This isn’t right,” was all he could say, all he could manage. All his energy was exerted on keeping him from falling apart.

“Who said?” Between each sentence, Kylo kissed him, always soft, always warm, always exactly what Hux wanted but not what he needed. He needed Kylo to stop, to listen to him, then why couldn’t he back away? “This feels right, doesn’t it?” It felt beyond right, it felt perfect, but it could never be. That’s what broke him.

“We can’t,” he stammered, voice broken, on the verge of tears. So badly did he want Kylo in every way he could have him, but how would that ever be possible? He was kissed again.

“No one can stop us, not now.” Kylo finally stopped kissing him, instead resting their foreheads together. Hux couldn’t look, his eyes screwed shut to stop from crying, jaw clenched and teeth grinding to stop from shaking. “Together, we can do anything, you know that. Together, no one would stand in our way. We could have everything. All you’ve ever wanted is at your fingertips, with or without me, but I want to be there to see it, to finally see you get all that you deserve to have.”

And though Hux tried, a strangled noise escaped him. “I only want you.” And Kylo kissed him once more before pulling him into his arms, holding him.

“You have me.”


	2. "You have to let go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death.

**Prompt: “You have to let go.”**

He could feel himself sliding forward, his clothes offering no traction against the snow and too weak to use the force to pull Hux back up to the ledge. The cliff walls were solid ice, and Hux’s boots just slipped every time he tried to get himself back to flat ground. He didn’t dare look down at the chasm below him, but he already knew what he had to do.

Hux turned to Ren, eyes wide, and he could see the pain in Kylo’s scrunched features as he struggled to keep his grip. “Ren,” he called, but nothing, “Kylo!” And Hux saw the face of a broken man, scared to lose him. “You have to let go.”

“No, I can’t - I won’t,” he screamed back, his vocal chords tearing.

“You have to, or you’ll be pulled over with me.” Hux didn’t want to fall, he didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want to leave Kylo, but if he could save him, if Hux could put aside his own fears for the man he loved, then he would do it. “I won’t let you fall.”

“And I won’t let you fall!” Hux had never heard him so broken. He knew he’d be leaving Ren in pain; if the situation was reversed, Hux would be a mess, would rather be pulled over the edge with him than watch him fall, but that wasn’t what was happening. Hux was the one over the edge of the cliff, and Kylo Ren was the one that had to survive.

“You have to let go Kylo, there’s no other way.” Ren’s grip was faltering, unable to hold up his weight much longer, and they both knew it. “I love you, okay? You know that, right?” Kylo was crying and so was he. “I never thought I could love someone the way I love you, and I never thought someone would ever love me back. You proved me wrong, and I’m so happy I was wrong.” Hux felt himself sliding down Ren’s arm. “Always remember that you were what made me happy. Not power, not control, not the First Order. You, Kylo. You made me who I am, and I love you.”

As quickly as he could, Hux lifted his legs and kicked off the wall, the sudden force breaking him free of Ren’s remaining, struggling hold. He closed his eyes as he felt, scared more than he’d ever been, more broken than he thought possible as he heard Kylo cry out in agony. But this was the right thing to do.

Armitage Hux refused to be the death of Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren felt himself die as he watched Armitage Hux fall.


	3. "Just Stay."

**Prompt: “Just stay.”**

It was still early when Kylo woke up, groaning as he did so. He slid his arm across the bed, eyes still closed, and found the space empty but warm. Though the light was on and bright, he managed to squint enough to see Hux sat upright at the end of the bed.

“Hey,” Ren said, his voice coming out dry. Hux turned back, seeing him awake, and offered a smile, but there was something else there. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied. He was lying, but at this point, Kylo knew he couldn’t force Hux to tell him anything he didn’t want to, so instead, he just stared as his back, only speaking out again when Hux picked his shirt from the floor.

“Just stay.”

“I can’t stay.”

“Please, just a little while longer.”

Hux’s action halted, posture slouching. “You know-”

“Please.” There was a pleading in his voice he didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but he wasn’t ashamed that it had escaped; he was always desperate for more of him. Hux dropped the shirt, the soft air puff alerting Ren as he couldn’t see, and then Hux stood, pants already on, and laid back down next to Kylo. Not risking him trying to slip away too soon, Kylor shuffled and wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him close. Though Hux said he couldn’t go, he didn’t put up much of a fight to go, now sinking into the mattress with ease, shifting close to Kylo as he did so.

“See? This isn’t too bad,” Kylo said, planting a gentle kiss on Hux’s cheek.

“I will admit, there are worse ways to spend a morning.”

Kylo couldn’t help but smile, big and wide and warm, and upon seeing that smile, Hux returned one with just as much affection.


	4. "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Prompt: “Why didn’t you tell me?”**

“Ren?” came Hux’s voice, and he tensed, quickly scrambling to compose himself, but when Hux rounded the corner, he knew it hadn’t worked, “Ren, what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer, instead he focused on his breathing, keeping it as even as possible. “Talk to me.”

After a moment, “I’m okay,” and he pushed passed him. It was moments like this when he wished Hux wouldn’t just invite himself into his quarters.

“You’re not okay. I know when you’re okay, and this is not it Ren, speak to me.”

“No.” The coldness in his voice startled even himself. It wasn’t meant to sound quite like that, but if it got Hux to leave him alone, then it would do. It didn’t. Hux came up behind him, footsteps light, and reached out to touch Kylo’s shoulder. As soon as contact was made, Kylo snapped around, quick and sudden and aggressive, “Get off!” He barks, and Hux recoiled. He regretted opening his mouth instantly, the fear evident on his face, in his eyes. “I-” but he couldn’t form the words.

Rather than thinking more on that, Kylo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing again. He heard Hux’s footsteps get closer, stopping somewhere near in front of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder again, the same hand and the same shoulder, and though not all the tension in his body was released, some was, and that was more than could be said for the past hour, at least.

“I just want to help,” Hux said, his voice wrapping around Kylo like a blanket.

He took a moment, looking at Hux, the fear already gone and replaced with warmth and sentiment, but it didn’t do much to ease the knot in his stomach. “The nightmares are back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

How was he supposed to say he was ashamed? He’d conquered so much, become stronger than he ever knew possible, and yet he was plagued by events from his past, dramatic, disorientating recreations that when he woke up, he couldn’t even really remember, but the terror stayed.

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

Hux grew soft and hugged him. “I want you to tell me these things, okay? I’ll worry about you no matter what, that’s what happens when you start to care about somebody, so tell me, and I can help you.”

Kylo doubted there was much Hux could do for him, but he tightened the embrace regardless, burying his face in the crook of his partner’s neck, because for now, the reassurance would be enough.


	5. Announcing their engagement + Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @goth_gunnywolf on twitter

**Prompt: Announcing their engagement + Modern AU**

They’d been putting it off. They teased each other about it too, when in reality, they’d been putting it off equally. It wasn’t even as if they had many people to tell, they just knew it’d be different after.

Their relationship was secret. They didn’t parade it around, and they stayed profession when eyes were upon them. Ren was sure people knew, and Hux assumed so too, but he seemed less bothered by it, which only annoyed Kylo further. He should care that people are invading their privacy, but Hux went about life unfazed.

It had been a month since they got engaged. Kylo had planned out the entire day meticulously, making sure everything was perfect. Of course, it didn’t happen that way. The restaurant he booked apparently didn’t have a record of the booking, so wouldn’t let them in. Hux had to pry Kylo away from the doors before he broke something. Instead of traipsing around looking for another fancy restaurant with the hope of an available table, they stopped and ate in a diner. They looked oldly out of place, in nice suits and boots and jewelry, but neither really cared. They shared a milkshake like high school kids, and it made Hux smile immensely - he really did ;ove his milkshakes. Afterwards, Kylo drove them out to a remote spot just outside the city, and he proposed. Hux cried, and he never cried, and then Kylo cried, and he never cried. It was messy, tears and snot and drool, but it was beautiful, with bright warm smiles and tight hugs and gentle, loving kisses.

“I don’t even know how to say it,” Kylo said. They’d been sat in the car outside his parents house for ten minutes.

“It’ll be alright, I promise. They’ll understand.”

“They’ve always wanted grandkids, you know. And mom’s a diplomat, how would it reflect on her?”

“You need to stop worrying.” Hux was trying as best he can, knowing next they had to tell his step-brother Mitaka and friend Phasma in just a few days, and he knew he’d need all of Kylo’s support then. “I know it’s not easy, but they’ll understand. It might be more of a shock, since they don’t even know about me, or your interest in men, but trust me, they’ll accept you, and us.”

It went well. They were, as expected, surprised, but hugged them both so tightly Hux thought his lungs might rupture, but it would’ve been worth it to see the smile on his fiance’s face when his mother looked at him with the warmest eyes and said, “He makes you the happiest I’ve ever seen you, and that’s what matters.” Even his father was emotional. The dog didn’t quite seem to understand, but that may have been asking too much.

Mitaka was a mess when he found out, bounding onto his brother with a beaming smile and teary eyes. “I’m so happy for you,” he said before leaping to hug Ren too. When Hux asked Mitaka to be his best man, the poor kid looked like he was about to combust, but he couldn’t of been happier, and neither could Hux. Phasma was more subdued, but that was expected. She still hugged them, and they could feel the warmth radiate from her like the sun. She ruffled Kylo’s hair, and though he’ll always claim to hate it, the intimacy of the gesture always made him feel safe, a feeling he valued very much.

The ring was simple, silver with a black inlay. Hux had stared at it for some time after, not just because it was an engagement ring, but because it felt very him. Of course, Kylo needed a ring too, Hux thought, so a few days later, Hux proposed to Kylo with a black ring of rough brushed metal, and they both cried again. It wasn’t necessary, but it felt right for them to both have rings.

Slowly word got around to the employees at the company. To say people were confused was an understatement. Considering for a while Hux and Ren strongly disliked each other - okay they hated each other - to then be engaged less than two years later, was a shock to some. The confused looks though only added to their enjoyment. At least now in work they could hold hands over the table on break and kiss each other goodbye when they headed off to their departments before meeting up again later, kissing hello.

They didn’t dare yet think of planning, but they knew it’d be small, contained to those that they cared for, and that was it. No plus ones, no extras, and if people had a problem with it then they could fuck off. Ren’s words, though Hux agreed completely.


	6. "Do you regret it?"

**Prompt: “Do you regret it?”**

They were lying in bed, sheets twisted around their bodies, and Hux stared at the ceiling. He was tired but he couldn’t sleep. Kylo lay to his right, curled up against his body, forehead against his shoulder. He could hear Kylo’s breathing, deep and heavy, fast asleep. Kylo always slept well after getting off, and Hux usually did too, but he wasn’t in the motions. He still came, stimulation distracting only for so long, but afterwards, all cleaned up and tired, Kylo falling asleep shortly after, Hux was left with his head again. He sighed and checked the time, not sure how long he’d be staring.

3:05

Whether sleep was worth it, Hux wasn’t sure. He’d have to get up at some point, and he wasn’t getting sleep anytime soon, so would the short nap he could potentially achieve even help? He doubted, but he didn’t move, not wanting to disturb Ren.

Every year is still got to him. It shouldn’t, but it did, and he still didn’t know why. It wasn’t regret or guilt - the bastard deserved everything that was coming Hux thought - and it wasn’t sadness or misery or depression, but it was something that lingering within him, seeping from his pores, twisting his gut like balloon animals. Hux, as much as he detested the thought, knew that the feelings would probably never leave him.

“Hux?” Ren’s voice came, deep but quiet, hoarse. He’d woken up at some point, his eyes narrowed in the dark, and Hux looking at him. Kylo reached up, pulling his arm free, and whipped across Hux’s face. Tears. “What’s wrong?”

He had nothing to say - he wasn’t even aware he was crying - so just shook his head and turned back to the ceiling. That didn’t stop Kylo - why would it - from leaving him alone, pushing his weight up on his elbow to look down to him. He tried to ignore him, but it was a bit difficult to, Kylo running a hand across Hux’s chest and slipping under the sleeve of his vest. But Kylo didn’t push, didn’t say anything, didn’t pry further. Hux wasn’t sure if that made it better or not.

“You mean a lot to me Kylo,” he said without really thinking, “And I hope you know that. We’ve had our differences, and I know at times we still do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you immensely, more than I think I could truly articulate.”

Kylo looked down at him for a few seconds, the soothing motions of his fingers against Hux’s collarbone halting, but then he said again, “What’s wrong?”

Hux spoke freely now, though he wasn’t sure why. “It’s the anniversary of my father’s death.” Apparently, that seemed to answer some of Kylo questions as he nodded ever slightly, before leaning down and kissing Hux’s cheek; Kylo could be so gentle when he wanted. When he started to pull away, Hux quickly turned his head to catch Ren’s lips with his, and though it was still soft and warm, there was something desperate too.

They did eventually break, and the circular motions of Kylo’s fingers startled again. “Do you regret it?”

“Having him killed? No. He deserved it, and if it wasn’t me, it would’ve been someone else sooner or later. And I don’t feel guilty, but I feel something.”

“An emptiness. You prepare yourself to feel something, and then it doesn’t come or it isn’t what you expected, and it throws you into the deep end and you can’t swim. And it’s right before the moment you drown, when you know there’s no escape, that you’re trapped and no one will save you, when suddenly things are calm. You’re still drowning, but you accept it. And then you’re not scared or panicked, but you feel something within yourself that cannot be named.”

Of course Kylo would understand. Though Kylo spoke in an absent way, it was clear it was personal, and Hux understood every word. “Yes,” he said, and that was it. They kissed again before Kylo settled back down, head on Hux’s shoulder.

“You mean a lot to me too. I wish I could promise to save you from drowning, but I’m not sure either of us can swim.”

“That’s okay, then we’ll drown together.”


	7. Vet AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @_sandrah_93 on twitter

**Prompt: from @_sandrah_93 on twitter: Kylo finding a little stray (Millicent!) and bringing it to vet Hux. Hux loves the kitty, so Kylo and him start going out. The obv fall in love after a few dates**

Kylo heard his name get called, and so he stood, the small cat securely in his arm. He was walking home late, and it was dark and cold, when the softest little meow ripped through the silence of the night. He looked around, waiting to hear it again, and when he did, he followed the sound down an alleyway, and behind a sticky and wet dumpster, was a ginger kitten, shaking. Without hesitation, he scooped her up and held her close to him. He had to deglove to find the nearest vet, and when he had, he walked there, the cat tucked in his coat, nice and safe.

He stepped into the vet’s office, a tall man with hair that matched the cat, stook behind the examination table. “Hi,” he said, “My name is Doctor Hux. Place the cat on the table.” He sounded so formal, and Kylo did as instructed, though reluctant to let the little thing go. He watched intently as Hux examined the kitten. “You found her on the street, correct?”

“Urm, yeah, about a forty minute walk from here. Will she be okay?”

After a moment of silence and more examining, Hux said, “Yes, she’ll be alright,” and then he smiled, stroking her without a veterinarian need. “Are you planning on keeping her?”

Though Kylo hadn’t really thought too much about it, just wanting to make sure the cat was safe, he said, “Yes,” without hesitation.

Hux smiled again. “Lucky, she seems affectionate, and adorable, so if you weren’t going to take her, I would’ve.” He looked up at Kylo for a moment before giving him a once over, head to toe. “But I can see he’s in good hands.” Kylo felt the blush, and he shuffled awkwardly on the spot; he wasn’t used to people being even mildly flirty with him, let alone someone as attractive as the vet. Also like a switch, Hux turned professional again, “I suggest you bring her back in for a check up in a week, and we can see if there are any problems, but she seems to be in very good shape, albeit a bit cold.”

Kylo arranged another appointment with the receptionist after saying goodbye to the vet. He picked up supplies on his way home, and the cat sat contently in his coat, purring away.

# # # # # #

A week later, as instructed, Kylo returned, and he saw Hux again. There was already a visible improvement on the kitten’s condition, and Hux noted such with a warm smile at both the cat and Kylo. He blushed again. Checking her over, Hux found the collar around her neck and looked at the tag. “Millicent,” and he glanced to Kylo, “An unusual choice, but it does suit her.” Millicent meowed in response, seemingly agreeing, and Hux let out a low chuckle. “You’re a very lucky cat Millicent, to have such a sweet owner.”

The checkup was just that, a checkup. She’d need vaccinations, and so Hux sat down at his computed and scheduled them in as Kylo picked up Millicent, waiting for any and all relevant information before leaving. Just as he was about to step from the office, Hux said, “Urm, this may seem unprofessional,” he began, seemingly nervous, “But would you like to get coffee sometime?”

Kylo was surprised, but he quickly whipped it away, in its place a gentle smile. “Yeah, I’d like that, but don’t think you’ll be able to steal her from.”

The vet let out a sarcastic huff. “You’ve seen through my cunning plan, but would still like coffee anyway?”

“I’d like coffee, yeah.” They exchanged numbers, and Hux said he’d text him later in the day to arrange a date and time. It was the evening when Armitage Hux texted him, and they arranged to meet the next day for coffee in a small cafe close to Hux’s work.

# # # # # #

“Could you, urm, maybe get off your ass and help me?” Kylo called from round the corner in the kitchen, staring at the back of Armie’s head. 

“Sorry dear, can’t, Millicent has commandeered my thighs for the time being.”

“Lucky cat.”

“Save it for after dinner Ren.” Just the tone of his voice could have Kylo drooling from the side of his mouth, but he controlled himself; he’d make quick work of this meal to get onto the real main course.

“You still have to move eventually.” Hux sighed, but carefully scooped the cat from his legs and set on a pillow with little disturbance. He made his way to the kitchen and helped set up dinner. He kissed Kylo, slow and lengthy, and despite taking the time to make dinner for the two of them, Kylo would’ve been happy to abandon it for Armie.


	8. Kylo being sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @bastila_s on twitter

**Prompt: from @bastila_s on twitter: Kylo being sick?**

The ginger hair coming into a view was just a smudge, but he knew it’d be Hux, who else? “Your fever hasn’t gotten any better,” he said, a cold cloth getting lightly pressed against his forehead, the bed dipping with weight as Hux sat. If he wasn’t burning at an uncomfortable temperature, he’d be asleep, passed out, but his body wouldn’t shut down, so he was left in a dreary state of conscious misery. At least Hux was there. 

He reached out, his hand heavy, and placed it on Hux’s leg to give an appreciative squeeze. Kylo thought he could see Hux smile down at him, but his vision wasn’t clear enough to say definitively.

“It’s alright,” Hux said, gently taking Kylo’s hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing soft but lengthy kisses to each knuckle, “You’ll be over it soon.” He held Kylo’s hand close to his chest, both hands wrapped around. “Until then, you’re stuck with me. I hope you can manage.” Kylo would’ve chuckled, but all he managed was a weak smile, but that seemed enough for Hux, leaning over and planting a kiss into his hair before standing and leaving. Kylo didn’t want him to go, but at least knew he was only one room away if he needed anything desperately.

He didn’t need anything, he just wanted Hux.

A while later, Hux returned with a tray in his hands, and it took Kylo a while to realise it held food. He carefully propped himself upright as Hux approached him, his head spinning slightly. Hux was sat at his side again, tray on the side table. “Feeling well enough to eat something?” There was so much worry and care in his voice; Kylo always appreciated getting to see the softer side of General Hux, Fury of the First Order.

Kylo nodded for the food, and Hux helped feed him. If it was anyone, Kylo would’ve thrown a fit if they tried to spoon feed him, but it was Hux, so he sat back contently as Hux helped him stomach whatever soup he’d come up with. It was nice, despite the added warmth.

When he was done, Hux left to return it to the kitchen, but came back straight after. He helped Kylo lay back down, before settling on the other side of the bed. Kylo looked at him through heavy lids. “Relax dear,” Hux said, running a hand through his Kylo’s hair, “I’m right here. Try and get some sleep, okay? You’ll feel better after.”

Kylo nodded and closed his eyes, feeling a kiss pressed to his temple afterwards, and weak, lazy smile graced his lips.


	9. Armpit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from @coselia on twitter
> 
> one of the weirder prompts?

**Prompt: from @coselia on twitter: Armpit**

The last thing he expects when his arms slipped under Hux’s, around his chest, was for Hux to let out a slight laugh and wriggle in his grip. It took Ren by surprise, so much so that Hux was actually able to escape his hold. Hux looked mildly mortified as he watched the realisation flicker across Kylo’s face, quickly replaced by a devious grin.

“You’re ticklish.” It wasn’t a question, a statement, because Kylo already knew the answer, but he did always relish in watching Hux squirm under him, physically, verbally, emotionally. He could see Hux bracing himself, but Kylo was faster, and darted towards him. Hux was instantly caught in Kylo’s arms once again, Kylo’s finger roaming at Hux’s underarms and waist. Hux was unable to escape this time, and he was laughing in a way Kylo had never heard, and it made him smile and laugh along.

Hux kept trying to shake him free, and in one strong burst, he managed to break free, and he wasted no time in clambering across the furniture to get away from Kylo, but still Kylo was faster, catching him and pushing them both down on the best. Hux was trapped under Kylo.

“S-st-” He couldn’t breathe in enough air to form one word, but Kylo did as Hux wanted, stopping his tickling, but keeping himself over Hux. Hux was sweating, panting, but glowing and smiling up at Ren. Kylo was also breathing a little heavier than usual, but he disregarded their both clear lack of oxygen and lent down and kissed Hux with desperation and heat.

When they pulled apart, Hux smirked up, “That gets you off?”

“Watching you squirm gets me off.”

Hux could try to be mad, be defiant, but he didn’t care, as he pulled Kylo back down on top of him as much as he could without being crushed. “Don’t get any ideas though,” he said between warring lips and knocking teeth.

“Too late,” Kylo replied, letting a hand slide under Hux’s shirt. He shivered under the cold, ghostly touch against his waist, pressing a smile into the kiss which Kylo returned, equally genuine and kind.


	10. Impending Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from @callmylyss1 on twitter

**Prompt: from @callmylyss1 on twitter: Impending disaster?**

It wasn’t long now, and Hux knew that. All he’d worked for, worked towards, all he’d dedicated his entire life to, was crumbling before his eyes. The Resistance was destroying their ships, one by one. The Finalizer was running on minimum crew, everyone available to pilot a ship was out, and Hux stood on the bridge, staring out at the exploding and burning ships, bodies floating lifelessly in the vacuum of space.

“Sir,” Mitaka’s voice came, and he turned his attention to the lieutenant, “There has been an unauthorised ship launch. The Silencer, sir.” Hux’s view turned back to the window, spotting the ship as it appeared in view from under the Finalizer.

“Open a channel,” he called, and Mitaka followed instructions. It crackled on, and Hux could hear the battle through terrible, broken audio. “Ren! Get back to the ship! You were not authorised to fly.”

“No,” Ren replied, absent, his attention clearly on the Resistance X-Wing he was shooting on.

“Return to the ship! I will not have you dying out there.”

“I don’t plan on dying General, trust in me.”

“You make it very difficult.”

It was easier to be angry, to argue with him and shout and be blinded by rage, than to accept being scared. He was scared Ren wouldn’t make it back, that Hux would be forced to watch Kylo’s small ship get destroyed and be helpless to defend him, to save him. Hux felt his eyes start to water.

Ren was quite for a while, and Hux was left to listen to blaster fire and explosions and engines through the crackling comms link. Perhaps Ren could sense his emotions, he was good at that, as he said, “Don’t be afraid. I’ll come back, I promise. I…” and there was hesitation. Ren wanted to say something more but stopped himself before he could. There were others on the bridge and Hux imagined that was what it was. There were so few boundaries between them now in private, but anywhere else, the walls were erected high.

Eventually, “I won’t die out there. I will be back and we will be alright again.”

He was making promises he couldn’t be sure he could keep, both of them knew that, but Hux had nothing else to cling to but those empty words, that small glimmer of hope. He was trembling. He was watching the First Order fall in front of him, but now he’d happy let it crumble to rubble and ash if he could get Kylo back in one piece. That was what mattered now.


End file.
